To Tell Another's Story
by chibi-bandit
Summary: Maya needs help escaping some kidnappers, and rescuing her sister, Sky, from their clutches, but what happens when she turns to a violet haired boy she meets on the streets for help?
1. Another's Story

Chapter 1 "Another's Story"

I carefully scanned the area, looking for someone who could help me. I saw a violet haired boy who looked about my age, if not a bit older. I ran over and grabbed the back of his shirt, "'Umm, would you be willing to give me a little help?"

"Why should I?" he brushed my hand off of his shirt and continued walking, muttering something about a Loki person.

"Please? I kinda don't want to be kidnapped right now." I glanced over my shoulder and saw the two goons closing in on me.

"Look girl, I'm kind of busy right now. I really can't help you." He turned to look at me and saw the two men following me, "on second thought, if I do help you, what I get in return?"

"Umm… I could tell your future, or something." I hesitated, unsure exactly how I could repay him.

"Fine, follow me. You can stay in my apartment until my roommate gets back. Then we'll walk you back to your house." he took my hand and led the way to a small apartment.

"Thank you… umm I don't think I caught your name?" I didn't think it would be polite to call him by his hair color.

"My name doesn't matter, as we probably won't ever see each other again." He snapped at me, "Now just because I'm helping you doesn't mean we are friends. Stay here and don't touch anything." I looked around and saw one of his boots.

'Perfect, now I can find out a little bit about him' I sat down next to the boot and placed it in my lap. I let my energy surge, and checked the memories hidden in the boot. It seemed his name was Heimdall, or Kazumi Higashiyama.

"What are you doing?" Heimdall stormed out of the room he had entered and glared menacingly at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be able to sense that Heimdall-san." I looked up innocently.

"Wha? What are you?" He looked shocked that I knew his name.

"I'm just a girl, who happens to have quite a bit of magic. Onee-chan is magical too." I smiled.

He rolled his one visible eye, "Okay, if you can really tell the future like you said you could then tell me if I will be able to beat Loki." I laid my hand on his arm. The future rushed by me as I used a bit of magic. I saw a scene and gasped, promptly jerking my hand back.

"Umm, Heimdall-san, it probably isn't the best idea to challenge Loki." I said.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Umm, you will blow up the bridge you are fighting on, and then fall to your death." I said sadly. Despite having only met Heimdall today, he was quickly growing on me.

"Ne Heimdall-san, please don't do anything stupid." I turned around so the words were barely audible; a light blush tainted my face. I heard the patter of rain and sighed.

"Oye, girl, come on, you look like an idiot just standing there." Heimdall motioned for me to join him on the couch. I sat down on the end basically as far as I could from him. He turned on the TV and put some anime on. I smiled as I saw the familiar characters glowing on the screen. The screen flickered and I unconsciously moved closer to the violet haired boy sitting near me. Lightning flashed and the power went out. I curled up into a ball and started whimpering.

"What's wrong scared of the dark?" He asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"When you constantly have to worry about getting kidnapped, darkness can be frightening." I whispered. I felt the couch shift, and I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Don't worry, if they even try, I'm here." His eye blazed and I smiled.

"Arigato." I snuggled close to Heimdall.

"Don't expect this to happen often girl." He didn't sound too thrilled that I was curled up shaking against him.

"Maya. My name's Maya, not girl." I told him with a yawn.

"Well then Maya, why don't you take a nap until Freyr gets home." His voice would have scared most people, but not me.

"Would you mind if I did take a nap?" onee-chan had always said that you should ask first.

"Go ahead." he sounded reluctant, but didn't seem to mind all that much. I slowly drifted to sleep, the steady sound of his breathing calming me.

I heard someone crash through the door yelling about sales on pumpkins.

"Freyr." Heimdall said under his breath, and in about a second I had managed to not only fall backwards off of the couch, but also pull Heimdall on top of me. He had just managed to catch himself so he wouldn't fall completely. Too bad that a man that looks about the age of onee-chan had just burst in the room, and I'm pretty sure that to him it looked more like Heimdall was pinning me than anything.

"Umm Heimdall, should I leave?" the man looked suspiciously at us, so I took the liberty of pushing Heimdall off of me, and then sitting up myself.

"I'm guessing that you're Freyr-san?" I smiled sweetly, thinking that maybe he and onee-chan would probably like him.

"Why yes, did Heimdall tell you about me?" He seemed suspicious of me.

"Kind of, not really though…" I didn't think Heimdall would take too kindly to me exploding the mind of his roommate.

"Freyr, we need to get her home. She's been here long enough, and I need to get back to my plots to defeat Loki."

"Why did you bring her here then?" Freyr seemed honestly confused.

"I'm a fortune teller, and then it started raining." I hoped he wouldn't pry further.

"Okay, let's go." He promptly put down his armful of pumpkins and marched back to open the door. "Why are there so many people dressed in black standing outside our door?"

"Gomen Freyr-san, that's my fault. They want to kidnap me, like they did with onee-chan earlier today." I darted over to Freyr and placed my hand on his arm, where a sliver of skin was showing. I hoped that I could use him to channel energy, since it was the only chance we had of getting out of the apartment, "Winds, hear my call and surge out!" a wind boar came and pushed the men in black away. A robot pig flew up, and Freyr jumped on pulling Heimdall in front of him, with me in front of Heimdall.

"Gullinbrusti let's go, full speed ahead!" the pig-thing, Gullinbrusti, let out a 'Buhi' and proceeded to fly pretty fast. I probably would have flown off if not for Heimdall holding me down. I put one hand on Gullinbrusti, hoping that a robot pig did in fact qualify as an animal. When he let out another Buhi and turned towards my house, I guessed that he understood the directions.

"Maya how does Gullinbrusti know where you live?" Freyr seemed confused.

"I told him." I shifted Heimdall's arms so I was free to jump through the window I had purposefully left open that morning. I landed with a roll, and easily grabbed my black scarf. I tied it into my hair, giving the illusion of wolf-like ears. I grabbed my quiver and filled it with arrows before pulling it on. I slid my bow, Illume, out from under my bed. I calmly walked over to the window, where Gullinbrusti was hovering.

"What were you thinking?" Heimdall seemed furious, "What was the point of jumping off of Gullinbrusti? What if you fell?" despite his fury helped me back onto Gullinbrusti.

I placed my hand on the pig's forehead, showing him where to go before looking back at the angry violet haired boy who was almost crushing me against him in an attempt to keep me from jumping again. I smiled, "I didn't want you guys in my house, and there are still some of the kidnappers downstairs, so the window was my best bet. Now Heimdall-san, could you please loosen your grip, I won't jump again, and you're kinda squishing me." He slackened his grip, but still didn't seem too happy, "Gomen for scaring you." I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. A 'Buhi' from Gullinbrusti alerted me that we had reached the rooftop across from the factory where they were keeping Skyeta. I drew two arrows, sticking one in my shoe, and easily shot both the guards with a tranquilized arrow. I motioned for Gullinbrusti to fly down to the door. I kicked the door down and with a yell, charged into the factory. I saw Heimdall shoot orbs of purple magic at some of the guards as I smashed the others heads with my bow. Gullinbrusti was charging some while Freyr was using some form of martial arts to knock out the rest. When we had cleared the first floor, I hesitantly walked up the creaky old stairs without making a sound thanks to my ninja-like skills. I opened the door, and saw some guards laughing at my sister, who was furiously blasting magic at the walls of the cage she was in. I easily shot the three guards with some tranquilizer arrows. I walked over to the cage and proceeded to smash it with my bow. It smashed and I used a bit of wind magic to protect my sister.

"Took you long enough Maya." She said with a grin.

"Gomen onee-chan, but I needed to get some back up." She looked behind me and saw the two boys I had dragged along with me.

"Really Maya? I'm pretty sure you could take down all of the goons on your own anywise, but if you thought this would be better then so be it, but we aren't keeping them." She knelt down and whispered in my ear, "Who's the tall one? He seems interesting."

"Freyr-san, Heimdall-san, please meet Skyeta onee-chan." I smirked at my sister.

Instantly Freyr was on one knee in front of Sky, holding a rose that he had somehow acquired. I moved from my position from beside my sister to next to Heimdall.

"Hello my classic Japanese beauty" he offered her the rose, "Maybe we could go out somewhere sometime?"

Sky reluctantly took the rose, face turning a shade of red that almost matched the rose, and rolled her eyes, "Please just call me Sky, and maybe we could go out sometime. Now let's get out of this place before more goons show up."

"Too late, they heard me." I easily spun and shot the first guard as he entered the room. A rune glowed in front of Sky, and some of the guards were hurled into the wall by wind.

"Dang it Maya, why do you feel the need to act like a retard? Summon Leaf and let's get out of here." Sky traced another rune, this time calling for fire.

I closed my eyes and brought Illume up in front of me, "Winds, hear my call and surge out!" wind surged from my bow and took the shape of a wolf. "Leaf, I bind thy magic to my own, now go and stall the guards." I left her with orders as my friends and I ran out of the building.

We ran back to my house and I spied the guards. There were too many for me to fight without my familiar, Leaf, and I certainly didn't have enough arrows left to shoot enough of them. I closed my eyes and tried to read the future. It seemed that if we so much as alerted them to our presence, we would be captured.

"Dame, we can't make it in there without losing." I told my friends, shaking my head, "not enough arrows to put them to sleep, too many for a frontal assault, and they are in a room where we can't surprise them, really the only way to beat them would be to blow up the entire house, but that isn't exactly the best idea, now is it." I sat down on the edge of the building across from my house and smiled.

"You two could always stay at our apartment until we can get rid of them." Freyr said, not stopping to think about where he could keep us in his apartment.

"No Freyr, we don't have room for them, nor do we have enough money to feed more people." Heimdall yelled at his roommate, red eye blazing.

"Nonsense Heimdall, we have a couch." Freyr smiled like he had already won.

"One couch can't fit both of them. And what about the food?" Heimdall closed his eye in anger.

"Guys, let's go to a café or something, I can pay for you both, and Sky of course." I smiled. This is why l liked my powers; I could work as a fortune teller and earn a lot of money from it, since I was almost always right.

"Don't you have class to go to?" Sky questioned me.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess but I'm already finished with the Creative Writing assignment, and Psych will be canceled due to the teacher being in labor." I shrugged.

"Math?" Sky looked proud.

"Sky, I sleep through that class, go in for tests, and ace them, my attendance to that absurd class is not required to the point where the teacher just tells me when the tests are and doesn't actually care whether or not I'm actually there."

"What about class work and homework?" Sky seemed set on getting me to go to the class.

"I'm exempt. Forget it Sky, I'm not going to miss spending time making friends so I can get glared at for being smart enough to draw a perfect parabola without doing a page of chicken scratch that passes as mathematical equations. Oh and History doesn't meet today, neither does the band." I finished rambling off my schedule to my sister and proceeded to climb down the fire escape on the opposite side of the building from my house. The guys followed me, the prospect of free food making them happy. In the end we decided to go to a ramen shop. I let Freyr lead the way, Sky walking with him, chatting about anything that came to mind. I glanced to my side at Heimdall, who appeared to be lost in thought about getting revenge on this Loki person.

"Ano, Heimdall-san…" my voice trailed off, waiting for Heimdall to give me permission to continue.

"What?" he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head slightly so his visible eye blazed at me.

"Who is Loki?" all of their names seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't remember.

"He was a friend at one point, but then, he took something very important to me, and ever since we've been enemies. Right now, my father wants him dead." His voice remained neutral, but his eye showed a slight sadness. I tried to remember again where I had been hearing these names before, and my mind supplied to me the thoughts of the story for creative writing, a story about the Norse gods. The two I had been given to write about were Loki and Heimdall. Heimdall, the watchman, guardian of Bifrost, god of light, son of nine women, the god whose eye was stolen from Loki.

"Who are you really Heimdall-san?" I glanced over to see how he would respond.

"I'm just a normal person, who can use magic, similar to you." He replied shakily, "Heimdall is just a nickname, my real name is Kazumi Higashiyama." He clung to the alibi, as if his life depended on it.

"No, you're Heimdall, the watchman, guardian of Bifrost, aren't you?" I smiled.

"How?" He sounded sad, as if I would leave now that I knew.

"In creative writing, we were given the assignment of writing a short story about two of the Norse gods, and I was given Heimdall and Loki. Maybe I'll let you read it sometime."

"You aren't scared?" he looked quizzical.

"Why should I? Even if you're a god, you are still the same Heimdall that I met. I guess that means Loki is the same Loki from the myths? I guess they really aren't myths though, if you really are a god, that is."

"Yeah, same with Freyr, he's the god of male fertility, peace, the sun, and rain."

"Sugoi… Ne, if we meet any other gods, will you tell me?"

"Sure, but I only know of seven others around, though, another might visit soon."

"Who?" I let curiosity get the better of me.

"Thor, Loki, the Midgard Serpent, Fenrir, Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi." He listed off the names he could remember

"Thanks for telling me the truth Heimdall-san." I said with a grin.

Stop calling me Heimdall-san, its way to formal." He smiled back.

"Alright then, how 'bout Heimu then?" I smiled sweetly, acting innocent, expecting him to yell at me for the choice of a nickname

"It's better than Heimdall-san, I guess." He shrugged, "Hey, are you going to tell Sky about the whole god issue?"

I thought for a moment and looked into the future, "Not right now, or any time soon. Actually, I won't be the one who tells her at all." I smirked.

"Who then?" he looked at me with his one eye.

"It's not my place to tell another's story." I said with a grin


	2. To Stubborn to Die

**Chibi-Bandit- Hey anyone reading this, I'm Chibi, and this is my friend Maya.**

**Maya- Why am I here again? And why are you here instead of trying to contact the fluffy-kid, or dealing with the numerous other issues of your group of friends?**

**Chibi- Because I love to torment you almost as much as you love to torment me. **

**Maya- Joy. Hey where's Sky?**

**Sky- I'm here too smart one. **

**Chibi- Anyways, I dont think the readers want to listen to us sit here and chat, so would someone please do the disclaimer?**

**Maya- I'll get Heimdall.**

**Heimdall- What? Why did you bring me into this?**

**Maya- Disclamer please**

**Heimdall- fine whatever, chibi-bandit in no way owns Mantantei Loki Ragnarok, if she did, I would be beating Loki with the insane one as my sidekick.**

**Chibi- Thanks Heimdall, and Maya isnt that bad, wait, no nevermind she is. At least you dont have to live though her existing in your mind.**

**Heimdall- Thank Odin for that.**

Chapter 2-

I felt the telltale pang from Illume that something bad was about to happen, so I sent a bit of magic through my bow. It seemed that no matter what I could do, there was going to be a fight between Heimdall and this kid I haven't ever seen before. And then to make it worse Violette was going to show up with her minions because of the insane magic being used by Heimdall and the other kid.

"Ne Heimu, next time you see Loki, would you mind not fighting with him?"

"An old enemy of mine is in the area, and if you get into a magic fight, she will come to investigate the sudden surge of magic."

"So, can't you just beat her? From the way you worded it, it sounds like you have beaten her at some point or another." I considered what he was saying. I could just beat her again. It would be hard, but it was completely possible. I could dance of thunder her minions, and have Sky help me with her summon, but even then, she'd still be too strong for the two of us to beat on our own. Maybe we would stand a chance if we got people to help us. I checked Illume, and it seemed that if Heimdall, Freyr, Gullinbrusti, a teen with a stick-sword, the kid, an adult with glasses, and a wolf pup all helped.

"We would need quite a bit of help, but it's possible." I shrugged, "But still, it would be better to just avoid the confrontation completely. If she gets her summon out, we don't stand much of a chance."

"Can't you just summon that wind wolf-thing?" I shook my head.

"I can only summon Leaf once a day, as per our contract, and even then, her summon, Miler, would have a type advantage." I didn't tell him about my secondary summon because, in all honesty, Bandit was too pacifistic to take down Miler, even though he probably could if it came down to it, "Please Heimu, it wouldn't hurt you any not to pick a fight until Violette leaves."

"Fine, but when will she leave?" he signed.

"She should be leaving tomorrow, unless she catches wind of any magic." I shrugged. I'm pretty sure she has to go report that Sky escaped because of me, and that she still hasn't been able to catch us. That would give us another month before they come after us again.

"I'll wait until you are sure, since it would be bad if this Violette came to the apartment." I blinked. When had Heimdall decided to let us stay?

"You're going to let us stay?" I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, why not, but only till Violette is gone." He smirked.

"Arigato Heimu." I smiled and glomped him. I started laughing as he formed a blush.

"Oye, Maya, Heimdall, hurry up." Sky called to us. She and Freyr were already outside of the ramen shop. I released the taller boy and proceeded to grab his hand and run over to Sky and Freyr.

"Heimdall, why is your face red?" Freyr asked, a smirk forming.

"Shut up Freyr." The violet haired boy glared daggers at his friend.

Suddenly, my stomach growled, and I burst out laughing.

"Maya, you're insane." Sky said, rolling her eyes.

"And proud of it Sky." I said, acting like I was proud as pudding, and still giggling.

"Can we go in now, or are we just going to stand here?" impatience glowed in Heimdall's eye as he crossed his arms. I opened the door, and motioned my friends into the restaurant. As Sky walked past, she wacked my head and glared at me. I just smirked at her. Heimdall and Frey were sitting at a table, across from each other, so I darted in and stole the seat next to Heimdall. This forced Sky to sit next to Freyr, earning me another glare. I just smirked back at her. I scanned the rest of the restaurant. I detected 3 people and a dog with magic, other than the ones I already knew. One of them worked there and carried a wooden sword. He was apparently serving us.

"How can I help you?" He asked us in a cheery voice. I hadn't noticed him approach and shook my head. I was probably just tired, that's all I decided. We all ordered the kind of ramen that we wanted.

"That was Narugami, or Thor, the sword is actually the legendary hammer Mjolnir. The kid with brown hair is Loki, and his friend with green hair is Yamino, or the world serpent. The dog is Fenrir." Heimdall whispered in my ear. I nodded, easily memorizing who was who.

I heard the bells on Illume chime softly and glanced around to see what the disturbance was, and saw someone who I thought, and hoped, that I would never see again. "No." I muttered under my breath, forgetting Heimdall's superb hearing. I hoped that Kairo wouldn't recognize me in my original form. I looked back and saw Heimdall looking at me, a question forming in his eyes.

"Maya are you okay?" he sounded like he wasn't asking because he was worried, but rather because he wanted to be polite. I shook my head and noticed I was trembling. Sky glanced up, and saw Kairo. She was about to get up and go attack him, so I kicked her shin and shook my head.

"Sky, we can't pick any fights today, remember." I reminded her quietly, "besides he shouldn't be able to recognize us like this." Despite this knowledge, I still shook in fear. Heimdall grudgingly pulled me closer, almost like he was hugging me. That helped me calm down a bit.

"Gomen." I said softly enough so that my sister couldn't hear, but more than loud enough for Heimdall.

"Don't apologize, you aren't doing anything wrong." He relaxed a bit, but still kept his arm around my shoulder. I glanced over at Kairo and checked what he was doing. He was staring directly at me, and I heard Illume chime in distress. I put my hand on Illume to see what was wrong, and saw that not only did Kairo have the mark of the red arrow on his hand, but his magic glowed with faint purple streaks.

"Sky, we might have a slight problem." I said softly.

"What?" her eyes glowed the same shade of red as my hair.

"Kairo. He has the mark of the red arrow, and his magic is streaked with Violette's purple." She immediately understood, and finished up her ramen.

"Does he know who we are?" she asked as she put the bowl down. I closed my eyes, using just a little of Illume's magic.

"Yes. And Violette knows we are here." I said to Sky and then whispered to Heimdall, "They don't even know you guys have magic, so if you don't want to get involved, back out now. Forget we ever existed."

"We can handle ourselves, and we will continue to help you. We would regret not helping." Heimdall whispered back.

"Fine, but this isn't going to go too well." I responded, shaking my head.

"Maya, what were you guys talking about?" Sky asked me.

"Plan Hamster, which sister dear, we will be implementing on my signal." I smiled to her, "But first, maybe we should ask Narugami, Loki, Yamino and Fenrir for some help."

"Shadowscape? Really, Maya?" Sky looked doubtful.

"I have Illume with me, so I'll be fine." I nodded.

"What is Shadowscape?" I glanced up and saw Loki standing next to our table.

"Shadowscape is a spell that I use when fighting so no normal people get hurt. It creates an alternate dimension that anyone who has over a certain amount of magic is transported into, while people are in the shadow realm, time doesn't pass in this world, unless the spell is broken, which would mean the caster has run out of magic, and is dead." I deadpanned on the last statement.

"You can die? No way, you are way too stubborn to die like that." Sky said with sarcasm.

"How can you use magic in the first place, are you goddesses or something?" Loki asked.

"Normal people can use magic too." Sky said, luckily she hadn't caught the fact that Loki had asked if we were goddesses, and if she did, she didn't think too much about it.

"Yeah, it's just a manifestation of energy, if you want, I can tell your future later. Right now, I need to keep under the radar."

"Why?" Loki's voice sounded inquisitive.

"Because, Loki, I have a guild called the Crimson Arrow after my sister and me, so if I just go and use a bunch of magic, they will find me easily, especially since they already have. That guy over there staring at me is my ex-boyfriend, and was apparently recruited after we broke up." I stated the facts in a patient tone.

"Why are they after you?" he asked, as if we had all the time in the world.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions. I guess you should though, if you are a detective. Anyways, they want to catch us, and use our powers to earn money, in not good ways. They also won't accept the fact that we quit, but won't tell the police about them. If you don't want to get involved, leave the restaurant." I thanked the old man in the sky for granting me enough patience to handle Loki without snapping at him.

"I think I'll help you. Narukami should help too, if you tell him." He smiled and extended his hand to me. I reached over and shook his hand.

"Count me in. After that kind of story, any defender of justice would be a fake to turn their back on you." Narugami appeared behind me and ruffled my hair.

"Great, Kairo won't stand a chance. Wait, crap, Violette is in range too. That might hurt us a bit." I bit my lip in frustration as I thought about what I could do.

"Why?" Heimdall and Loki asked at the same time.

"She can summon minions." I stated simply, "Ah well, let's do this anyways."

"Are you insane Maya?" Sky nearly yelled, remembering to keep her voice down at the last second.

"Nope, you'll see why, as I always say, it's not my place to tell another's story." I smirked. I already knew how the battle would play out, and it would be won by me and my friends. Most likely, that is, after all anyone could change the future if they really tried. I picked up Illume and held her slightly above the ground. "Shadows I call thy, gather around me. Create thy world of darkness, and imprison all who use magic within thy borders." Dark energy sparked around my hands where I was holding Illume as I whispered the incantation to the spell, "Hear my command and surge forth. Create: Shadowscape!" I slammed illume on the ground as she rang loudly and clearly, marking my spell. My vision flickered as shadows spread out from Illume. I let the shadows draw me into the familiar lull of peace as I blacked out.


End file.
